How to Deal with a Broken Heart
by Snarkastic101
Summary: Antonio and Lovina aren't the perfect couple but they do truly love each other. How will they deal the days after the break-up? Rated for language. AU. Human names used! One-shot!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I wrote this really fast. I really wanted to do a Romano and Spain fanfic so... Here it is!**

******DISCLAIMER: ****Hetalia is owned by Hidekaz Himaruya!**

* * *

"GET OUT! GET OUT NOW!" Lovina threw another one of her textbooks at her boyfriend. Actually... ex-boyfirend. "GET OUT OF MY ROOM! GET OUT OF MY DORM! GET OUT OF MY LIFE! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!" Everyone through out the dorm could hear the fight and they were appaled. Lovina was always angry but everyone figured that she loved Antonio. Dodging the textbook Antonio tried to talk to her.

"Lovi! Stop throwing stuff at me and let me explain!" Another textbook came sailing threw the air and nearly hit the Spainard. His green eyes narrowed and he looked at Lovina. " Whatever! I don't even care anymore! Fine, we're done! OVER!" He angrily left her dorm room, letting the door slam behind him. As soon as he reached the outside of the dorm building he felt tears come down his face. Then he felt sobs building up in his throat. He ran as fast as he could away from the dorm. Away from Lovina.

Lovina couldn't do anything except for let out angry screams and rampage around her dorm room like a tornado. Finally hot tears streamed down her face and she collapsed on her bed curling into a small ball. She was the one who broke up with him... then why did she feel like dying?

* * *

**One day later**

Antonio looked down at his omelette, it had diced red tomatoes and green peppers. His favorite, too bad he'd completely lost his appetite. The trio was sitting in Francis' house all eatig breakfast. They'd all planned it since they've been so busy with their girlfriends lately. "She broke up with me." Antonio suddenly blurted causing Francis to drop a pot and Gilbert to spit take. They both looked at Antonio who was poking his omelette with a fork.

"Wait... Lovina broke up with you?" Antonio nodded, not feeling anything. It was like someone had ripped out his heart. "That bitch! What the hell is wrong with her? This is so not awesome!" Gilbert hissed unhappily. Francis smacked him and gave him a look. "Frenchie, don't you hit me! I'm pretty sure that Italian bitch broke our Toni's heart!

Antonio would be inclined to agree except for the fact that instead of his heart beaking it had been ripped out and thrown away. He pushed the plate away and let his head fall onto the table with a THUNK!

* * *

Lovina was sitting at a cafe with Feliciana, Kiku, and Ludwig. They were all Feliciana's friends but Lovina would rather be here than at home where Antonio's stuff was everywhere. She felt tears at teh back of her eyes. _You will not cry! You will not... Just act like your normal self._ If her normal self was someone who just stared into space quietly then Lovina was doing a great job. Feliciana suddenly turned towards her.

"Lovi~ Are you alright?" She tilted her head and Lovina started to nod but then felt tears slide down her cheeks. Ludwig looked shocked and Kiku looked... indifferent as always with a hint of worry. "Lovi! What's wrong?" Ludwig and Kiku quietly excused themselves as Feliciana tryed to comfort her sister.

"W-we broke up... O-or I broke up with him." Feliciana gasped and hugged her weeping sister. "W-why does it hurt so much? I-I just feel like... like... dying!" With that she broke out into sobs and Feliciana hugged her tighter.

* * *

**One day later**

"Antonio, you got all the pictures of her? Presents? Other items?" Antonio nodded still not sure what his friends were planning. Gilbert flashed him a quick smile. "Alright, let's get started. I borrowed some gasoline from Kaoru! Man this is gonna be awesome!" Still confused on what was going on Antonio was about to ask but Gilbert interrupted again. "Put EVERYTHING in a big pile right over there!" Antonio obliged, every letter, picture, note, stuffed animal and present was in that pile.

"Are you sure this is necessary, Gilbert?" Francis asked. "Sometimes its good to have old things from old lovers."

"Bro, Shut up, it is so necessary! You know how in love he is with her! Does he really need reminders?" That's when Gilbert started to douse everything in gasoline. Antonio jumped up to stop him but Francis grabbed his arm. Then Gilbert lit a match and tossed it on the pile.

"W-why did you do that?" Gilbert sat down next to Toni and put his arm around him.

"It's symbolic, man. She's an old flame, don't get upset about her. You deserve better." Antonio was just starting to feel a little bit better as he watched the flames eat away all of his physical memories of her. _Maybe, just maybe, I can live without her._

* * *

Lovina was sniffling while picking up all of Antonio's things that he's left at her house. Shirts, pants, books, notebooks, assignments, and other personal items. She picked it all up and packed it all away into boxes. She went through ever corner and ducked under every tight space to find his junk. The best part was that she managed to do all of it without crying. Sobs threatened to overwhelm her sometimes but no tears left her eyes. She reached into the cushions of her couch and felt something. Pulling it out she was starting to feel a bit better. The object that was stuck in her couch was a shell necklace. The shell was from a beach in Ital, Lovina had found it then brought it back and turned it into a necklace for Toni. It hung lopsidedly but he still wore it. He once told her he'd never take it off. _That lier, I guess it doesn't matter anymore does it... _a teardrop hit the couch, then another. _Son of a bitch..._

* * *

**One day later**

Antonio was laughing with Francis and Gilbert when his phone buzzed. _**Lovi~: I have your stuff (How much crap did you leave at my place?) Please come and get it... Bastard... **_

Antonio started blankly at the txt. Francis and Gilbert peered over his shoulder and read the txt along with him. "We can come with you? Y'know for moral support?" Antonio shook his head, he could do this on his own.

Lovino waited outside her dorm with the boxes at her feet. She let out a big sigh then stiffened as she saw Antonio walking up to the dorm. He looked better than she did. No shadows under the eyes and actually dressed and ready for the day. He looked at her with his nice green eyes.

"So, I came to get my stuff?" Lovina's hand flew out and slapped him full across the face. He looked shocked and then angry. "What the hell was that for? I came here ready to be friends and you slapped me?" Lovina felt tears trickle down her face.

"I don't want to be friends you bastard! I still love you! I want you back!" Antonio blinked and faster than you could say tomato Lovina threw her arms around his neck and kissed him. After the kiss Antoni wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Then why'd you break up with me, Lovina?" She blushed red and looked away.

"You still have the key to my room, right?" He nodded and she grabbed a box then his hand, he did the same.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it! ^.^**


	2. Alternate ending

**A/N: My friend gave me an idea for an alternate ending! I hope you like it!**

**********DISCLAIMER: ****Hetalia is owned by Hidekaz Himaruya!**

* * *

Antonio was laughing with Francis and Gilbert when he heard his phone buzz. _**Lovi: **__**I have your stuff (How much crap did you leave at my place?) Please come and get it... Bastard... **_Gilbert and Francis looked at him and Gilbert asked. "We can come, y'know for moral support?" Antonio shook his head.

Lovina watched as Antonio neared the dorm. She had the boxes at her feet and her heart in her throat. Antonio walked up and smiled at her. "Hey, I'm here to get my stuff?" Lovina had so many things she wanted to say. Don't leave me. Stay. I still love you. We can make this work. All she could do was nod mutely. As soon as he had left tears streamed down her face. She loved him so much it almost hurt. _Addio, il mio amore…. Antonio…._

* * *

"Yeah, yeah, it went fine. She barely even said anything. I guess it was better for both of us." Antonio was on the phone with Gilbert. "The good thing is that neither of us cried." Antonio was unpacking the two boxes that he'd gotten from Lovina. _I did leave a lot at her house…. _

"That's awesome man! I'm glad you're over her! It's cool that you're a single dude, now!" Antonio laughed. He looked in one of the boxes and then pulled something out. It was a simple leather chord necklace with a seashell at the end of it.

* * *

"_Here, I made you this… Bastard." His darling Lovina was holding out a necklace. He smiled happily and put it on. _

"_Thank you, Lovi! I promise I'll never take it off!" She blushed and he pulled her in for a kiss._

* * *

Antonio reached up and felt his cheeks, they were wet. "D-damn it Gilbert…" He sobbed into the phone. "I-I'm crying, I-I made a mistake. I s-still love her!" Before Gilbert could even talk he shut the phone. He put the necklace down and adjusted the leather string. Then he snapped a picture and sent it to Lovina.

**Antonio: I was wrong. I love you. I love you so much. Please, love me too.**

A few seconds later his phone buzzed and he looked at the screen, his vision was blurred from all the tears.

_**Lovi: mio amore… Get over here, please.**_

Antonio smiled through his tears, grabbed his jacket and was out the door. He left behind a necklace that was in the shape of a heart with a seashell at the end.

**A/N: This is one of my most favorite couplings and I'M SUPER GLAD MY FRIEND MADE ME WRITE THIS! / SOOOO CUTE!**


End file.
